


Close My Eyes For A While

by Synnerxx



Series: How We Love [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how it began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close My Eyes For A While

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in roughly 2003, around the time they were touring in support of Take This To Your Grave. Any timeline inaccuracies are there simply because I'm the author and I make things up to fit the story. Or change them a bit. So this is set ten years before "Choking On Our Halos" since that takes place roughly in the present. (Say after the Save Rock N Roll tour.)

It isn't that big of a surprise when Pete kisses him offstage, a real kiss, deep, hot, and demanding. The only real surprise is that it took as long as it did, almost two years after the band formed, but Patrick gets that, kinda. Gets what was going on in Pete's head as much as he can when he's being kissed as fiercely as he is.

Patrick groans when Pete works a hand into his jeans and things go from there, a blur of skin on skin, teeth, lips, tongue, and Patrick getting fucked harder than he ever has. When it's over, they're both exhausted and collapse back onto bed, sleep winning out over Patrick's need to discuss this new facet of their relationship.

**~*~**

Patrick wakes up to someone banging on the door and yelling about bus call and he groans, sitting up in bed, sheets pooling at his waist. 

He turns to wake Pete up, but Pete's side of the bed is empty and so is the other bed in the room. The bathroom door is open and the lights are off, so Patrick has no idea where Pete is. 

He ignores the twinge of hurt in his chest and gets dressed, hurriedly packing up his bags before heading out to the bus. He's the last one on the bus and he mutters apologies at Joe and Andy, who wave him off with looks of fond exasperation. Pete is already in his bunk, ignoring everything that isn't his cell phone and his iPod. Patrick sighs and curls up in his own bunk, laptop open, but no work getting done.

He knows he's in love with Pete, has been in love with him since the first song they made together, but he knows Pete. He knows that Pete doesn't feel the same, maybe won't ever feel the same. That's just not how Pete works. Besides, he'd woken up to an empty bed and had been ignored all day. He figures Pete regrets what they had done and is doing his best to pretend that it never happened. Patrick could deal with that. Really, he could.

As long as Pete never finds out just how deeply Patrick's feelings for him run. That isn't something Patrick is willing to go through. He couldn't deal with the pity and the comfort Pete would try to offer him. He doesn't need to be pitied just because he's in love with Pete. 

A knock on the edge of his bunk interrupts his thoughts and he pushes the curtain back, looking up to find Pete standing there, chewing on his lip.

"Can I lay with you?" Pete asks, twisting his fingers together in front of him.

"Sure." Patrick ignores the pang in his chest and slides over, making as much room as he can for Pete in the cramped space.

Pete curls against him, pressing as close to Patrick as he can without actually becoming one with him. 

"What's wrong, Pete?" Patrick asks after a few moments of silence. 

"I'm sorry." Pete mumbles, closing his eyes and tangling his fingers in Patrick's shirt.

"Sorry for what?" Patrick asks, even though he's got a pretty good idea where this is heading. Pete's going to let him down easy or whatever idea Pete's got in his head about what happened last night and his need to protect Patrick, even from himself. Especially from himself. 

"For leaving you this morning. I know that had to give you the wrong idea. I'm not ashamed of what happened between us. I'm happy it did. I just freaked out for a moment 'cause I'm really good at that and just...yeah. I don't know." Pete says, opening his eyes and meeting Patrick's gaze.

"I'm in love with you." Patrick blurts out and then clamps his jaw shut, blushing fiercely. That's not at all what he meant to say.

Pete pulls back a little, frowning slightly. "What?"

"Nothing." Patrick ducks his head.

"You're in love with me?" Pete asks, reaching out and tipping Patrick's chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Yes." Patrick says, voice so soft, Pete has to strain to hear him, despite how close they are in the bunk.

"Good." Pete leans forward and kisses Patrick on the mouth, making him jump.

Patrick relaxes into the kiss, hesitantly letting himself hope that Pete feels the same. Pete gentles the kiss and then breaks it, smiling at Patrick.

"I can't say I'm totally there with you, but I think someday soon I will be. But I want us to be together." Pete says, still grinning.

"You don't love me?" Patrick asks, pushing Pete's hand away from his chin.

"I just can't say it yet. But one day. Soon." Pete reassures him, leaning forward to peck him on the mouth again.

"You mean that, right? You're not just saying it because of what I said, right?" Patrick questions, biting his bottom lip.

"I mean it. Promise." Pete kisses him again, pushing against him until he's pinning Patrick to the bed. 

Patrick groans, rocking his hips up into Pete's. Pete laughs hoarsely and rolls them over onto their sides, pushing his hand into Patrick's jeans and underwear, cupping his cock. 

"Please." Patrick gasps, pressing closer to Pete, desperate for some friction. 

"Please what?" Pete grins at him, softly stroking his fingertips along the length of Patrick's cock. 

"Touch me." Patrick mutters, blushing.

"Touch you how?" Pete asks, still stroking Patrick slowly.

"You know how." Patrick says, closing his eyes, face still bright red.

"Touch you like I did last night? Want me to fuck you right here in the bunks where Joe and Andy can hear every sound you make?" Pete asks, gripping Patrick a little more firmly. 

Patrick shivers and groans, trying to muffle the sound with his pillow. 

"I think that's what you want." Pete smirks, pulling his hand away from Patrick.

Patrick makes a noise of protest, reaching for Pete's hand. "Please, don't stop."

Pete grins and manages somehow to wriggle out of his clothes with a speed that impresses Patrick. Pete's nothing if not talented at getting undressed. He reaches out to the hem of Patrick's shirt and Patrick watches him with wide eyes, letting Pete strip him of his shirt and then jeans, taking his underwear with him. After some wriggling and elbows in unpleasant places, Patrick's naked and pressing close against Pete.

"I've wanted this since you were fifteen." Pete admits, shoving his hips against Patrick's. 

"Always knew you were a pervert." Patrick grunts as Pete's hips rock harder into his. 

Pete's laugh dissolves into a moan. "Where's the lube?" 

Patrick fumbles around in the blankets, looking for Pete's jeans. He fishes out a packet of lube and a condom from the pockets. 

Pete takes them both and then rolls Patrick onto his stomach. He coats his fingers in the lube and then pushes one into Patrick, grinning at his moan. The scent of artificial vanilla hits his nose and he realizes this is the flavored lube. His grin turns wicked as he presses another finger into Patrick and then leans down, ignoring the way his legs are jammed up against the end of the bunk and licks the rim of Patrick's hole, tracing the edge of skin stretched around his fingers. 

Patrick lets out a louder moan, burying his face in his pillow as Pete works his tongue inside of him along with his fingers, stretching him out and licking him open.

He adds a third finger, curling them to find that place inside of Patrick that makes him whine, high pitched and desperate, rubbing himself shamelessly against the blanket. Pete pulls his fingers out, pressing a kiss to Patrick's reddened skin before shifting above Patrick and covering him with his body, sinking into the wet, tight heat of Patrick. 

Patrick groans, muffling the sound in his pillows, reaching back and gripping Pete's hip as Pete begins to thrust into him. Patrick works his other hand underneath him, jerking himself off, ignoring the pull in his shoulder at the awkward angle. Pete scatters bites and kisses along Patrick's spine, rhythm falling apart as Patrick deliberately clenches down around Pete. 

"Please, please, please." Patrick begs, hand moving faster over his cock as Pete sucks a mark onto the side of his neck and snaps his hips harder into Patrick's. 

"You're so good, so tight, fuck Patrick." Pete mumbles into his skin, hands sliding over sweat slick skin, pressing bruises into Patrick's hips as his orgasm slams into him as he fucks into Patrick harder. Patrick shakes when he feels the wet heat of Pete's release inside of him.

Pete rests his forehead against the back of Patrick's neck, panting as Patrick shivers beneath him. "Fuck." 

Pete pulls out and flips Patrick over, hand curling around Patrick's cock, stroking quickly. "Come for me, babe, come on." 

Patrick whines, arching into Pete's clever, clever fingers. Pete dips his head and sucks on the tip of Patrick's cock, looking up at Patrick through his lashes and Patrick loses it then, coming hard and hot down Pete's throat. Pete swallows, stroking Patrick through it, milking him through his orgasm. Patrick shudders, pushing him away. They lay there in silence for a moment, catching their breath.

"You didn't use the condom." Patrick says, voice rough, grimacing when he feels Pete's come dribbling out of him and down his thighs.

"No, but I'm clean, so." Pete shrugs against Patrick, resting his head against Patrick's hip, mouthing at the crease of Patrick's thigh.

"Yeah." Patrick says.

"I don't want to have to use a condom with you." Pete admits. 

"So you're saying you want this to be exclusive?" Patrick doesn't dare look down and let Pete see the hope in his face. 

"I do. I think you're ruined me for other people anyway." Pete snickers.

Patrick doesn't laugh with him. "Pete, are you sure about this? I can't do this if you're not sure."

"Patrick, I've been telling people we're married, we're soul mates, and that I love you for years. Did you think I was kidding?" Pete asks, pushing himself up and looking down at Patrick.

"No! No, I just didn't think you meant it in the same way I wanted you to mean it." Patrick says quietly, looking up at Pete with a sadness that makes Pete ache to think that he caused it.

"I mean it. I want this to exclusive and I want to be able to say I love you without cameras rolling and interviewers talking and mean and I know I will, but you just got to give me some time to work through my own shit. Jeanae fucked up a lot about my ideas of a relationship, so just give me time, but I promise you, I'll get there." Pete kisses Patrick again, softly, sweetly.

"I believe you." Patrick whispers, running his fingers through Pete's hair. 

Pete smiles against his mouth. "You always believe in me." 

"You've never given me a reason not to." Patrick says, curling into Pete.

"I've given you plenty. You just ignore them." Pete mutters, pulling back slightly.

"No. You've given me reasons to be happy, angry, and to want to strangle you, but you've never once given me any reason not to trust you or not to believe in you, so let's not go there, okay?" Patrick asks, kissing Pete again.

"Okay. Thank you." Pete grins, wrapping his arms around Patrick and tangling their legs together, so even they have trouble figuring out who ends where.

Patrick's nearly asleep when Pete speaks again. 

"One day, not soon, but one day in the future, I'm going to ask you to marry me, and you're going to cry and say yes and we'll be the happiest people on Earth." Pete whispers, like he's telling Patrick a secret.

Patrick doesn't reply, too far into sleep to, but he smiles and relaxes even more into Pete's chest as Pete kisses his shoulder.

He will definitely say yes when Pete asks him to marry him.


End file.
